Hilda Stormswan
The caring, dreamy, loyal, brave, 150-year-old, Cancerian romantic and Valkyrie Squad member, Valkyrie-in-training Hilda Michele Charissa Stormswan. Character What Is She Like? Hilda is a graceful, sweet, hardworking, classy, humble, brave and dreamy romantic. She is also angelic to her friends, gentle, kind, lighthearted, chivalrous, emotional, loving, mature, noble and gracious. She is also brave, polite, elegant, protective of friends, highly imaginative, loyal and will take smart risks. Another side of her is very cheeky, teasing, and mishevious, but still quite sweet. If you had to sum Hilda up in four words, it would be 'Woodworking, Valkyrie, Weaponmaking, Princess' as she is the first three traits, and acts quite like a sweet princess. Despite most people viewing her as a naive romantic, she is actually a courageous and honest fighter. She prefers passive-agressivenes to I’ll-kill-you-agressiveness. She can also be moody, but this is rare. She doesn't like offensive things, people judging her or lies, but typically hides it quite well. Physically, she is a really agile and fast fighter. She can fight with her dagger 'Ckirryl', her sword 'Ajulian' and her whip 'Bractocsam'. She is also smart and has quick wits. She likes a good meal with friends, romance, shopping, redecorating and woodworking. She is actually a skilled woodworker and has made most of the wooden furniture in her dorm room, including her nightstand and drawers. She is also a very talented weaponsmith, being able to create enchanted swords, daggers, axes, and other weapons in her forge in a cave in the Enchanted Forest. She does this mainly as therapy. She isn't an incredible metalworker, but is somewhat okay at it. She can also shapeshift into a swan (any kind), or just sprout swan wings, which she prefers a little over pegasi. She is a Royal, ready for her destiny. She is supposed to redo her mother's whole story, from her original life to her rebirth. What Does She Look Like? Surprisingly, she is not blond like most Norse Mythos, and instead is a brunette and has coffee brown hair with rosebud pink streaks. Her eyes are a gentle shade of coffee brown and her lips are light salmon pink. She is quite petite, only 149cm, but this also gives her the advantage in fighting since it's easier for her to attack others and she moves way faster. In her personal swan form, she is very beautiful, with cotton white feathers, coffee brown eyes, and a golden beak. If she shapeshifts into a different kind of swan, she doesn't have any personal features and just looks like the swan she’s shifted to. She can also only grow swan wings from her back as a mode of transport instead of riding Pegasi. She usually wears white feather elbow-gloves to cover up her burns from her weapon-making. She also has The Valkyrie Squad tattoo on her right upper arm. She also sports a tattoo on the back of her right hand depicting a swan transformation. Powers and Abilities * Swan Shapeshifting: '''As her mother is a swan maiden, Hilda can turn into a swan, and can use this to make an emergency escape. ** '''Swan-Wing Sprouting: True to the name, she can sprout swan wings, at any given moment. Her wing feathers are as sharp and resistant as steel, and so can be used as a last minute weapon. * '''Death Sense: '''Hilda can know when someone's going to die. However, this power only works if they're in a two-mile radius. * '''Chooser of the Slain: '''Hilda, being a Valkyrie, has to help her sisters with deciding who lives and dies in battle. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Hilda can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''She can die, but out of choice and never in battle. * '''Fighting Abilities: '''Self-explanatory. Myth- (Kára/Sigrún) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%A1ra How Does She Fit Into It? After a few years of being apart, Kara decided to visit Helgi Haddingjaskati again, and nine months after that visit, she gave birth to Hilda. Relationships Family Her mother is Kára, the valkyrie, and her father is Helgi Haddingjaskati. Her grandfather is Halfdan, and she considers her friends to be family. She is also somewhat related to the Runeswan twins. Friends She is friends with Ingrid Asgardian and Leora Watchman. Pet She has a pet pegasus named Flyheart. Flyheart is very sweet but will kick those who offend her mistress with her ebony hooves. Flyheart is also a romantic and has slight trust issues. He also has a tan brown coat, black mane and tail, and coffee brown eyes. Flyheart is quite lazy and not as strong or agile as some other pegasi of other Valkyries, as Hilda has a preference for using her own swan wings to fly. Romance Oia Iyansan Hilda's soulmate and warrioress is Oia Iyansan. The two first met and became acquaintances in Marksmanship, whilst working together on a project, TBC. Class Schedule Trivia *Her birthday is July 1, so she's a Cancer. *She has invented her own fighting technique called 'Flagellum Gladio' where you fight with a whip in your left and a sword in your right. *Her fighting style is quite 'distanced'. Her sword is longer than most, and she slashes instead of stabs, and whips legs to try and break down her enemies. *Her middle names are references. *Her surname comes from her mother being a 'Swan Maiden', but also from Kara's title as the 'stormy one'. *Her dagger shrinks into a rosebud pink bracelet. *She prefers using self-grown swan wings to riding Pegasi, due to the fact she could be blasted off the pegasus, the Pegasus could get hurt. Also, she is more in control. *Her being more of an outsider just shows how scared Phoenix is of talking to other wiki users about character relationships. *As of now, outside of her personal weapons, she has created 10 swords, 2 rapiers, 3 glaives, 5 daggers, 4 spears, and 1 axe that doubles as a boomerang. *After EAH and having married to Oia, she changes her surname to Iyansan. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Valkyries Category:Ship of The Month